solesurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Premiere
}} The Premiere is the first episode of . Story Day 1 It all starts with Jeff Probst introducing the concept of the show. Both tribes took off. The men's tribe, Tuta, seemed to be having a lot of trouble because of their many personalities. They quickly figure out about the nationality twist and are all happy not to be alone in that. Over at the women, the ladies agree to work harmoniously. Urszula decides to take charge and lead the way to camp, saying how she was a girl scout time and time again as a child. Cassandra rubs some of the girls the wrong way when she starts bragging about her successful career and Ivy League education. Going back to the men, they seem to be nearing their destination. Adad says he sees water and all the men start getting hyped up. All 8 men agree that they have to find their rhythm and send all the women home first. They start splitting up in groups searching for the water pit, gathering wood and cutting coconuts. Cesar's constant Christian remarks distance him from the other tribemates, Elliot mentioning that he doesn't think him and the Priest will be getting along so well. Going back to the women, they also find their camp without much trouble. They all thank and congratulate Urszula, Tatenda saying she'll be "the trick up their sleeves" moving forward. The ladies decide to solely focus on their shelter, deciding that "they can always eat tomorrow". Day 2 The tribes wake up to realise they recieved tree mail. Very excited, they all read about the challenge being both mental and physical. This especially sounds like good news to the men, as they feel they have a very diverse tribe. Once the castaways arrive to the challenge, it is revealed they're playing for reward. The winning tribe would get a fishing kit that could make a huge difference going forward. The tribes then find out what the challenge is: They have to throw coconuts using a catapult and whoever catches them scores a point for their tribe. Despite all odds, it's the women who beat the men in a 4-0 landslide. The men leave disappointed and say it was "bad luck" and "rigged". When the women get back to camp, they're thrilled to have an advantage. At the men's camp, some people weren't pleased with Maximino's attitude. Klement revealed to Cesar that he "appreciates his work ethic", but he thinks "he should tone it down a bit". Tayler gets in the conversation and backs him up, leaving Cesar to say he won't hold back from praising God. Later on in the day, all the women besides Charna, Irina and Tatenda decide to go fishing. Though it seemed like no fish was biting, Urszula's smart trap caught them some decently-sized fish. The women happily come back to camp and think about whether or not they should eat the fish raw. Cassandra convinces them into not doing it, saying how "she feels they'll get fire soon". Day 3 At Tuta, the day starts calmly. It is shown how Elliot and Hasan woke up before everybody else and went to gather wood. They were hoping this would be the day that they're finally making fire. Hasan mentioned how if they do go to Tribal Council, they should be voting for the weakest link in the challenge. Elliot agreed, saying everyone is scared of making alliances this early. Kuting recieves tree mail and it is found by Cassandra and Iulia. After they read it to the rest of the tribe, the women seem scared after reading the challenge requires strength. When the immunity challenge time does come along, it is revealed that for the challenge there will be four people holding a net and four people throwing coconuts at the nets. Last person left standing wins immunity for their tribe. Early on in the challenge, the men think Urszula participating is a joke and they should be targetting her first. A few minutes in, the men finally get enough coconuts in the net to drop Urszula. As the women decide to split their targets, Tayler can't go any longer and falls. A while after, the men's next target, Charna, is out. The women keep splitting evenly, but none of the men seem to budge. Not long afterwards, Cassandra can't go any longer and falls. It's the 3 men against Tatenda. As Tatenda is struggling to hold on for deer life, Maks can't go any longer and drops out. After a few minutes, the coconuts multiply and Tatenda drops out. In tears and shaking, the ladies comfort her telling her she did amazing. The men don't go quiet celebrating, rubbing their win in the women's face. Back at Kuting camp, the women are sad but contempt with their fate. As Cassandra and Edita were going for a swim, Cassandra said she thought it was Iulia's time ago as "she is useless and worthless". Edita didn't say yes or no, particularly because she's not a fan of Cassandra. Tatenda and Urszula were fixing up the shelter, and they decided it was the right time to talk. Urszula said she believed the two of them are the biggest assets of the tribe and neither should go home. Tatenda agreed and added that before the merge it's the weak people who have to be targeted. At tribal council the vote went all over the place. Cassandra was attacked on her bossiness and general know-it-all attitude, though she tried her best to point the target elsewhere. In the end, 5 women recieved votes and the "Bandit Ownage" alliance succesfully eliminated Cassandra, blindsided in a 3-2-1-1-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running